fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Olivia
Kimberly Olivia '(キンバリー オリビア lit. Kinbarii Oribia) is an S-Class Mage from the same Dark Guild like Mikael Stratus and Lucilia Shirai . She has gained reputation for being powerful and the youngest S-Class in her guild, aside from that, she is the wielder of the "Heckfire Spear" and use the alias "Great Sorceress" due to her capability of casting Magic multiple time. Though she is an S-Class, she was not as powerful as Mikael Stratus and were only able to pass her guild S-Class Promotion by using dirty tactic. Kimberly was formerly a cosplayer and like to cosplay as demon, but since her parents doesn't like it, she leaves them to live on freely without a care. She hold the position as the leader for her guild's Patrol Squad and was the youngest and first female ever to handle such a tittle. __TOC__ Appearance Kimberly Olivia was a cheerful young teenage girl from an unnamed Dark Guild. She was of an average height and have some brownish-white skin overall. She ties her hair with a skeleton hairpin in a spiky school-girl style and have a blurr red-like cheeks. As for normal traits, Kimberly have a red hair which is quite similar to and a pair of two glowy big red eyes. She have a slender figure and wears clothes which reveal much of her body parts and have a flat chest. Two wings and a tail could be seen sticking out from her body clearly if she entered her Cosplay Mode or using the Heckfire Spear. Those things was not real either and only will be put on if Kimberly wanted look glamorous and demonic at the same time. As for her clothes, Kimberly wear a dark and short bra-like tanktops and reveal much of her small belly and slender figure. She also wore a pair of long-sleeves glove which have mini belt at the end part and put on two red ring for the gloves to look stylish. As for the lower parts, Kimberly put on some dark mini-skirt with two white and black belt to tighten it so she would be somehow comfortable. For accessories , Kimberly choose to have a black cloth-like necklace with some spiral metal designed unto it and apply it to her neck and seems to be quiet fond of it. Finally, she have a pair of white boots with gothic element attached to it as her footwears and apply the boots together with an extremely long black socks or legging. Personality Kimberly Olivia was a cheerful young teenage girl and likes to train very much, she oftenly were asked by Mikael Stratus to train with Lucilia Shirai while the superior is on a mission, something which she gladfully accept and leaves the patrolling work to her assistance. While in battle, she still display her care-free and doesn't give a .... attidute about the opponent's talk, shown when she was not willing to hear one of her foes sob story and instead attack him by using her demonic tail-whip. However, she really expect someone to pity her whenever she created a sad past about herself, if the people didn't, she would viciously strike them with a torrent of magic untill they listen, displaying the hypocrite personality of Kimberly herself. Unlike most nearly mature Fairy Tail female character, she have sensitive part about her chest with the words , FLAT, upon hearing someone ever mention about her chest, she would shows sign of being greatly annoyed and started to throw temper tantrum at anyone. Due to this, not even her Squad's member would dare to talk bad behind her because once she find out, they're doomed to the final edge. Thinking that she is one of the most beautiful female in the guild, she wanted everybody to call her as "nice-bodied" instead of "flat-chested drag" , perhaps the main reason of why she wears a much revealing clothes. Overall, she is not an ugly person either, but she really went mad if she think someone regarded her as ugly. However, when she regarded someone as ugly, it was completely fine and nothing happened. Going deeper to her background , Kimberly has shown great affection towards sweet food and was seen eating them anywhere at anytime. Because of her fondness toward sweet food and red hair, most people think that she was related to , but keep denied it as she have her own parents and was pretty sure that she is the oldest child among her family. It is unknown wether she have any siblings or not, except for a pair of elder which lives in the Clover Town as she will only reveal some of her history to stranger, or even "friend". Kimberly's fondness towards sweet thing was quite similar to Erza's, except for she doesn't hit people when they ate her food, instead, she would force a load of chilies to enter their mouth, saying that it was chilling and amusing to her. According to Kimberly, sweet food help her to feel better and feel relaxed. Another common traits which were shown by Kimberly Olivia was her childish fighting behavior with Lucilia Shirai , oftenly had a small cat fight with each other about their believes for Magic , as a result of this, the two girls developed a friendship-rivalry relationship and become quite fond of each other. According to '''Kimberly ', she always come out victorious when put into a fight situation with the younger mage, something which was considered as boring and typical by Kimberly herself because she know the different power level between her and the inferior mage. So far, Lucilia Shirai was one out of a few person which Kimberly consider twice before attacking them, showing her wise attidute as she knows that Lucilia would team up with Mikael Stratus to take her down. As shown for so many times, while on her patrol, Kimberly would stop at certain point in the forest to enjoy the fresh nature, signalling that she loves nature very much. Kimberly likes clean surrounding and ask someone to clean something which was dirty in her point of view. Her Guild Master think that it was rather unique and arkward to have a Dark Mage who is a nature's supporter in his guild, thus, making Kimberly as a special person in his' list. According to her guild member, namely Lucilia Shirai , Kimberly loves toward nature is a tribute for her Flower Magic and her special friend, Mother Nature. Due to this, many people think that she is the nicest member of her Dark Guild, though she in fact, only being fond toward nature, but not on living entity or as such. History Kimberly was born somewhere in the town of Magnolia and came grows up in '''Clover Town. As she grew older, she decided to become a cosplayer at the age of 9 and perform in various location around Fiore along with some other cosplayers and planned to be a famous singer one day. She say that both of her parents doesn't approve her way of living neither her ambition because they though it was absurd, resulting with the red-haired girl to leave her elders and leave the house by the age of 13. By that time, she've decided to be a mage and learn multiple magic at a time after realizing that she have tremendous amount of magical power since she was born and began to train it. Somewhere in the middle of her "training" , she later was invited to join a Dark Guild by a troops of Dark Mage, saying that their master took an interest with her prowess and skill. Something which the red-hair accept. Later on, it was revealed that Kimberly Olivia have participated in her guild S-Class Promotion Trial once before becoming an S-Class Mage, indicating that she has joined the trial twice , presumably when she is 14 and 15 years old. After two year time-skip after her promotion to an S-Class, she was choosen as the Dark Guild's Patroller Squad Leader, resulting with her to patrol in nearby area which is not too far away from the guild. She leads 5 Dark Mages while in her own team and overall , around 20 Dark Mages in total as the leader of the Patroller Squad. Kimberly did her job quite well and gained the praise from another mage, thanks to her intellectual ability and leadership skill. As the time passed by, she laters become somewhat "friends" with Michelle Valance and Esmeralda after saving them from Mikael Stratus in Mikael and Lucilia vs Michelle and Esmeralda 'while patrolling alone in the forest in disguise of "training" to her Squad Member. After she done this, she later was treated like an enemy-rival by Mikael Stratus, stating that she've done a mistake for saving them, only to get insulted back by Kimberly, calling her "A creepy wannabe who's not creepy but tries to be creepy and fail overally", an insults which greatly confused Mikael and causes her to forgot about Kimberly Olivia's previous doing. Afterward, she continues her life freely and amazingly without much sad epic drama coming into her lifestream story. According to her, she will never ever going to return to her family house in Clover Town. Synopsis Relationship 'Mikael Stratus : During her first year joining the guild, she and Mikael doesn't shows any concern to each other and only talk when needed. Giving the signal that she is not interested with making friends with her, as the time passed by, her relationship and Mikael Stratus started to get better after Kimberly become a full-fledged S-Class Mage and have the access for the Guild's Secret Meeting. But through some sorts of an event, these two girls began to compete with each other for both personal and professional reason. Lucilia Shirai : ' When Mikael was away for a mission, Kimberly would take her role as the teacher and trains Lucilia around the evening. Though they only train which each other, they have some sort of friendship-rivalry relationship and constantly fight about each other believes about Magic , and still continued this behaviour untill now. Magic And Abilities Physical '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant ': Due to her training with Lucilia Shirai or something like it, her hand-to-hand fighting skill increased by time to time. She could perform some beautiful move such as hand-stand spinning kick perfectly and add some magical power into it. Unlike Lucilia and Mikael, her kick and punch could be considered as quite high due to the fact she could sent another S-Class Mage from another guild flying through a wall with ease. With some experience, she could perform various kick and take-down variations after watching Mikael Stratus's battle, such as back kick, side kick and hand-stand head-scissor take down. Her signature fighting skill was hand-stand head-scissor take down, in which she catch her opponent's headwith her leg, and then spin her body in reverse clockwise multiple time to smack her foes, up and down. 'Immense Strength ': Kimberly's physical prowess is one of the main factor for her being an S-Class Mage in her guild. She easily sent Lucilia Shirai flying through a wall with just a single kick. In terms of raw power, she is considered as a cut above basic Mikael Stratus while she's not in her Take Over form as Mikael can only deal a significant damage when ultilizing '''Multi-Hitting, however, in Kimberly's case, one punch was strong enough to make a heavily muscular adults to stagger in amasement of her great physical might. For someone in her age, Kimberly's strength could be considered as overpowered in human's standard. Immense Durability/Endurance ': Other than just possessing a monstrous strength, Kimberly have a remarkable overall durability and endurance in general. This were ultimately proved with a strong evidence as Kimberly can easily withstand Mikael's '''Rhongomiant '''just by using her left hand and still maintains her steady posture without moving, even for a slight inches. Furthermore, she was capable of tanking Esmeralda's '''Thérapia : Poison + Thérapia : Fear '''which results with poisoning effects and Michelle Valance's halberd assaults at the same time. Additionally, Mikael could stay living even when she is poisoned for 1 weeks and merely recover from it anyway. Aided with her strong will, Mikael can withstand brutal assaults and continue fighting to the last-edge of her strength for her comrades. '''Immense Speed ': *'Immense Reflexes ': 'Great Intellect ': 'Acrobatic Expert ': 'Extreme Vitality ': 'Skilled Tracker ': Magical 'Extreme Magical Power ': Though she was not as powerful like Mikael Stratus , she have more than enough prowess which prove herself to be worth of an S-Class Tittle. She have shown an overwhelming amount of magical power to enemies and her patrolling squad. Kimberly's overall magical power and eternano amount were at least twice as many as Lucilia Shirai or more, making foes and her guild members to be well aware about her prowess and aggresive nature of attacking in combat. Other than just a great magical power, Kimberly was quite a skilled manipulator of eternano and can use them for multiple function. Such as walking on water, floating on the air or making an Aura shield. In addition for that one, Kimberly could easily uses her eternano to treat any internal injury or transport it to someone else. Combined with great physical prowess and nearly inexhaustible magical power along with fierce attacking manner , Kimberly was both a powerful and fearsome fighter in mage's standard, maybe even a cut above or at least moderately stronger when compared those of and in term of power. Another testament for her monstrous magical power were shown as Kimberly could cast multiple spell of different Elemental Magic at the same time or in rapid succession, adding an impressive sight of versatility while in combat, something which could impress both enemy and allies. *Second Origin Activation : Being a gift granted by her Guild Master after successfully promoting to an S-Class mage and being the youngest as well, Kimberly was capable of activating her Second Origin, a recently discovered second "container" of a mage's magical power. When in use, Kimberly's spell strength and overall prowess increased greatly, it gave her access to many forbidden spell of "Heckfire Spear" and gives a great boost to her physical attributes. Aided by her naturally immense magical power, Second Origin Activation make her either as strong or more powerful when compared to Mikael Stratus , proving her worth for an S-Class Tittle. *'Multiple Casting ': Due to some sorts of training, Kimberly was capable of casting multiple spell at the same time or in a rapid succession. For the spell's multiple casting, Kimberly could combine either 2 or 3 Magical Element at the same time to attack the opponent, when her Fire Magic and Darkness Magic were combined, she would create somehow a Dark Flame , an element which was much more advanced. When added with Solid Script's METAL , she could result with "Burning Black Fire Metal" and such. For the rapid succession, Kimberly Olivia could cast another spell after casting the first one in a mere seconds so her opponent would suffer a hard time dodging her attack, thus, making her as an versatile and powerful mage, she mainly combined the use of both Flower Magic and Wood Magic to attack the opponent in rapid succession while making her own "tree" at the same time. Fire Magic 'Fire Magic ': Through hundred times of usage and completed training for her spell, Kimberly is a master of Fire Magic and was the first Magic she learned. This magic ultilize the usage between heat and some other elements to make Fire come out of nowhere. She was incredibly powerful at the usage of this magic after a harsh daily training which continue for several years , resulting with her only using advanced spell of the Fire Magic and casts it flawlessly without much effort. When combined together with Darkness Magic , she would create a superior Dark Flame which is much hotter and cannot be extinquishes with normal water. Making her as twice more powerful than a regular Fire Magic master. Other than just magic based, she could transport the fire to any of her body parts so she would deal more damage by using just a brutal brute force, with her favourite parts will be her feets as she tends to kick opponent rather than punching or even headbutt. *'Burning Flame from Underneath ': Burning Flame from Underneath was an advanced spell of the Fire Magic which is taught to her by the Guild Master. By clenching her fist tightly and put on a high concentration of eternano to the ground, an amazing amount of fire will set ablaze in wide area , it was twice as large when compared to Natsu's Brilliant Flame Of The Fire Dragon but a bit weaker compared to the smaller-area attack. It was a spell without limit as the amount of Fire which would be set ablaze depends on the User's eternano concentration, the more concern it got, the more powerful the blast become. Burning Flame from Underneath was formed when the user gather an unlimited amount of heat and eternano while closing their eyes in the surrounding area, the more concentrated the user is, the much better the spell became. When the spell was casted near a fire-based area (burning house or volcano,etc.) , it become extremely effective and stronger than the one casted in normal area, this is caused by the large amount of heats in the area, or simply said, the more hotter the area is, the stronger the spell become. Burning Flame from Underneath took the appearance of tidal spinning fire wave and were made to be a large-area wide based attack. This attack however would be a foolish moves to be used against a 'Fire Dragon Slayer '''as the slayer could easily consume it. *'Scorching Flame ''': Being another advanced Fire Magic's spell, it was generally slightly stronger than '''Burning Flame from Underneath '''as the scorch concentrated on more heat power and would only attack one enemy for one scorch. When casted, the user can decided wether one or multiple scorch will be used against her opponent, as for Kimberly's case, she choose to summon the '''Scorching Flame '''as a wide spinning tornado without tails and were large enough to attack an army of 36 Rune Army. To cast the spell, Kimberly would stretch her palm to the fronts, making the surrounding heat spinning in a large area with a soundspeed level and turns her hand in a clockwise direction to call down '''Scorch. The attack has proved in usefulness in battle because casting it would take lesser time than most advanced Fire Magic , presumably 10 seconds. However, using it against a Fire-Based Dragon Slayer would be another foolish move because the fire were made of normal heat and there was no special effects for the fire. *'Friendly Ultimate Fire ': Friendly Ultimate Fire is an extremely strong fire spell. It was casted by Kimberly in a spectacular form and powerful enough to destroy a large stone-made statue. Friendly Ultimate Fire was made of with the combination of heat and surrounding air pressure. It took the appearance of a large fireball which is spinning and gradually grow bigger and hotter when the user put on more charge effect into it. Once Kimberly let Friendly Ultimate Fire to start it moves, the fire reach target with an unconsiderable amount of speed and force, powerful enough to make a tank like Mikael Stratus stagger. **'Volcanic Eruption ': Some foolish Dragon Slayer who tries to eat Friendly Ultimate Power 'will suffer from a greater attack known as '''Volcanic Eruption ', the spell will activated by itself once a Dragon Slayer ate it, the eruption could be felt deep inside the Slayer's belly, in which a powerful force like the same manner of a volcano take over their body. Even if a Dragon Slayer doesn't eat Friendly Ultimate Fire, another version of Volcanic Eruption will occur and destroy a large area. Volcanic Eruption took the form of Fire Lava which emerge unexpectedly from the ground. *'Cynthonian Blaster ': Cynthonian Blaster was rather an extremely powerful attack in Fire Magic's standard. It is strong enough to match with 's Sema. To ultilize this spell, Kimberly must gather fire energy in the same manner like 's Dragon Slayer Secret Arts and then twist both of her left and right hand but in inverse manner. The spells took form of multiple meteor with purple-blast like energy which is known as Cynthonian Blaster to come out from the the now red air and attack the foes in fussilade style. Each of the meteor was strong enough to destroy a large iron wall with ease from little-to-no efforts. Cynthonian Blaster can merely travel with the speed of 100km/hour and arguably Kimberly's strongest fire spells. The purple-ray which was emited from the meteor was basically an heat and can therefore be eaten by certain Dragon Slayer, however, doing so will resulting with the meteor to be attracted as well and finally hit the Slayer without purpose. *'Hand-Stand Twisting Fire Kick ': *'Burning Fire Kick ': *'Burned Force of The Might ': **'Unexpected Explosion ': *'Max Fire Lazer ': To casts Max Fire Lazer, Kimberly would need to gather surrounding energy and concentrate on her eternano to both of her hand. After doing so, she have to speak out loud the chant "Maximus Fire Lazura" while clapping her hand in a forward style. Max Fire Lazer consisted of 3 earth elements which are heat, energy and pressure, something which would cause cataclysm upon casted. The spells come in with the appearance of O-Shaped Lazer and travel at the speed of 150km/hour, not to mention the fact that the Lazer's size was quite enormous as well (depends on the user eternano). According to the people who have witness it monstrous power, it was very accurate and powerful enough to defeat someone just by one-hit but will results of moderate injury to the user. The size of the Max Fire Lazer depends on how many eternano were charged into it, thus, making the spells as one of Kimberly's most powerful in general. In addition to the fact that the spell were consisted of 3 elements, eating it would cause with either fatal injury. Darkness 'Darkness Magic ': Darkness Magic is a type of caster magic which ultilize and focus on the element Darkness . '''Kimberly '''likes to use this spell because it resembles her clothes, which consisted of mainly Black and Dark color. By manifesting certain type of eternano for her Darkness Magic , she could use the Darkness element for offensive, defensive and supplementary purpose. Her Darkness Magic were mainly used for creating an illusion which confuse the enemy and then choose to attack with her Fire Magic . In terms of raw power, Darkness Magic was slightly inferior than Fire Magic , but have more versatility in battle as '''Kimberly '''only use it for defensive and supportive role. Unlike a typical Dark Mage , her Darkness' Aura emit a purple and black ray on all of her body parts , trying to give a clear signal that she is more powerful than the way she looks. When she manifested her Darkness' spell with her Fire's spell, she would result in a superior form of burning entity, which is known as the '''Dark Flame. Overall, Darkness Magic were an effective Magic when it was used for other purpose rather than attacking means. Thus, making Kimberly Olivia as an advanced user of Darkness in supportive purpose. *'Shimmering Purple Ray Of Darkness ': *'When The Ghost ... ': *'Dark Barrier ': *'Illusionary Ogre ': *'Ghost Hand ': *'Darkness Dance ': **'Darkness Dance 2.1 Twister ': Solid Script Solid Script ': Solid Script is a form of and was a Caster-Type as well. With the usage of '''Solid Script ', Kimberly could write the words she wanted , let them appears out of nowhere and then turn the words immediately into a solid object. She was more experienced and advanced in the use of the Magic compared to from Fairy Tail Guild as she was more powerful in power-base. In terms of usage, she by far, used the letter for both offensive and defensive purpose when in combat. Her favourite words for '''Solid Script '''is a metal-based letter (such as Iron, Gear, Driller, etc.) because it was an effective weapon to use against opponent and could deal more damage with it. She likes to combine her Solid Script : Gear with Fire Magic and Darkness Magic to perform '''Burning Dark Spinning Gear, her signature and most powerful Solid Script's variations. Kimberly was shown to be able casting multiple words at the same time to attack her foes, saying that Solid Script is a useful magic if someone know how to use it properly. *'Solid Script - Iron ': *'Solid Script - Gear ': **'Burning Dark Spinning Gear ': *'Solid Script - Driller ': **'Secret Double Twister ': *'Solid Script - Shield ': *'Solid Script - Gale ': **'Solid Script - Thunder Storm ': *'Solid Script - Fire ': *'Solid Script - Flood ': **'Solid Script - Water Wall ': *'Solid Script - Comet ': *'Solid Script - Gravity ': *'Solid Script - Hole ': **'Iron Fall ': *'Solid Script - Thunder ': Flower 'Flower Magic ': Flower Magic is a Caster-Type magic which allows the user to control the nature's subspecies being , flower, for many purpose. In Kimberly's case of Flower Magic usage, she choose to communicate with the flower by "getting" into the nature's universe and speak face-to-face with the Mother Nature. When she cames into contact with the Mother Nature , Kimberly could ask the enormous creature for the ability to have control over flower temporarily while in combat. To have Mother Nature's permission, she have to speak in an extremely polite way and state the reason of why she need it, if done successfully, she now can use her eternano to ultilize various Flower Magic's spells on the battlefield -effectively increasing her own overall skill base to it maximum potential while battering the target with her tremendous power. The timeline between the reality and nature's universe have a huge different, if it was 1 hour in the universe, it is only 3 second in the reality. So, if Kimberly ever comes into contact with Mother Nature and speak with her for 40 minutes, it was like around just a mere seconds in the world. Specifically, Kimberly cannot use Flower Magic all by herself, but instead, she need to gain Mother Nature's permission to ultilize it. Keep in note that, since 'Kimberly '''only gain the permission to use it, she can only use '''Nature's Law '''spell, and the ability will perish by itself within 20 to 30 minutes. Despite it name, Nature's Law was not a type of Lost Magic but instead, a subspecies for . *'Nature's Law - Malevolent Flower ': Malevolent Flower was an effective long-range spell which were casted by Kimberly as the opening attack for her usage of Nature's Law. The flowers appear in the shape of spinning flower shuriken and were powerful enough to leave a slashing-like scars on someone's body. To cast this spell, Kimberly would just have to simply tap her leg forcefully into the ground and concentrate for her eternano in the air. *'Nature's Law - Scrapping Leaf ': *'Nature's Law - Rose Petal Dance ': **'Nature's Law - Rose Petal Spear Dance ': **'Nature's Law - Rose Petal Dual Sword ': *'Nature's Law - Untouchable ': *'Nature's Law - Branching Beat ': **'Nature's Law - Branching Beatdown ': *'Nature's Law - Thorn's Prison ': Wood Magic 'Wood Magic ': This Caster-Type Magic was rarely used by Kimberly Olivia when fighting due to the fact that she haven't mastered the use of it just yet. To ultilize this magic, Kimberly would ultilize her modified eternano to cast Wood Magic in a wooden solid form for many use. Unlike most Wood Magic caster, she could manipulate the Wood freely to attack or bind the enemies and cast several . Despite not being a wood master just yet, Kimberly was better at the usage of the Magic because she oftenly got herself into battle and later improvise her skill with the wood. In addition for her great potential, she can make and regenerate woods immediately from the ground to make a surprise attack for her foes, or in other word, an ambush. By the timeskip, Kimberly's overall skill in both Wood Magic and is quite great , skilled enough to impress most powerful mage in Fiore. Resulting with her being an Elemental Specialist and Powerhouse at the same time. She however, choose to continue her training with Wood Magic untill she became incredibly excel at the use of it. Kimberly's wood can come out from the tree or she can just make it emerge from the ground. Wood Magic *'Spiral Tree - Emerge ': **'Spiral Tree - Downfall ': *'Flying Woods ': *'Wood Wall Emerging Pillar ': **'Scattered Around ': *'Approaching Tree's Hand ': *'Parallel Slashing Wood ': *'Wooden Rise Along With Blossom ': Wood-Make *'Wood-Make : Giant Hand ': *'Wood-Make : Buddha Doll ': *'Wood-Make : Architecture ': *'Wood-Make : Pillar ': *'Wood-Make : Shuriken ': **'Wood-Make : Kunai ': *'Wood-Make : Lance ': *'Wood-Make Unlimited : Dance Of The Mother Nature (Wood Style) ': Other Magic Requip : Equipment Quotes ''"Sometime, people just won't like you no matter how kind you are, it is something that you must understand". - Kimberly Olivia to Esmeralda "Listen, intellegent, speed and power were the three main aspect in combat, you can''t just spam summoning". - Giving advice to Michelle Valance ''"Damn! I am a powerful sorceress, not a wannabe demon!" - Kimberly "So what? She's just a one tough .... uumm, forget 'bout that." - Kimberly Olivia to Lucilia Shirai Trivia *According to the author , her stats are : *She loves sweet food very much and hate tasteless food. *Her theme song are Royals by Lorde , while her battle theme is Etna's Rock from Disgaea 2. *Her appearance is based off Etna from Disgaea series. *In the original series, "Heckfire Spear" is named as "Elder Spear". *The wings and tail were references to cosplay. *She have good singing voice , and her seiyuu would be Selena Gomez (In English version). *The hypocrite thing comes from the author's friend personality. *She have an IQ of 145, slightly higher than Ke$ha. Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Character Category:Forever And Always